


From A Dream

by chillychillywilly



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Could not be poly, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of Pirates, More like bittersweet, Multi, Semi-sweet?, Short n sweet, Walks On The Beach, We'll never know because now hes DEAD like my laptop, could be poly, sad with a sadder ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillychillywilly/pseuds/chillychillywilly
Summary: Delirious had a dream once.It had been a nice dream.





	From A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i lived bitches <3

Delirious had a dream once. 

It had been a nice dream. He had been a pirate, free and able to explore the wide, open seas to his heart's content. The water had been a beautiful, breathtaking blue, and the sky had been bright with moonlight and covered in stars. 

He and his friends had joined hands, stood at the bow of the ship and cheered for the start of their new adventure. 

Delirious has always wanted adventure. He's always wanted to go out and take the world by storm, to go outside and live. He wants to jump in puddles and play in the snow, to dance in the rain, feel the wind rushing past him and the sunlight on his skin. 

Anything would be an adventure to him. Anything and everything, from skydiving to simply buying groceries. 

He's always wanted adventure. Pirates had adventures- nothing but adventures, actually. Maybe that's why he dreamed of being a pirate. Delirious wouldn't mind being one. 

You know, Evan told Delirious he can be whatever he wants. Told him that Luke and Ryan would love to be pirates, or astronauts, or superheroes, or, well… Anything he wanted, really. 

Anything he wanted, they would be. 

Ryan had said that he doesn't blame Delirious for always dreaming, always pretending. It was better to pretend rather than face the truth. The truth would be too much for Delirious to handle, they said, so they didn't bother. 

They went to the beach once, a few months ago. They played pirates, the four of them. It got them a bunch of weird looks, but nobody stopped them. They had their own adventure together, there on the beach. 

When their pirate game was over, Luke and Evan had grabbed him and danced with him, out in the sun where the sand was hot against their feet and the music far too loud for such a small group of people. Ryan had sat next to him when the sun went down, and begun to point out all the stars and the pictures they made in the sky. 

The four of them had sat side by side, held hands, and had a toast by the bonfire they made. It was a toast to the four of them- a toast to ten years of friendship, and to the many more years to come. 

Delirious had made them promise to take him out again. They had said that they would, but not until summer came back around. 

It was funny, actually, the way they said that. 

They said it like they knew he'd make it until summer. As if he'd live that long. 

This world he's in isn't bright or happy, there's no night sky to watch or stupidly hot sun to burn his skin. There's just boring, fluorescent lights above and the faint, ever present noise of a heart monitor besides him. 

His friends are here, too. Delirious knows his friends wouldn't dare abandon him, and he loves that about them. He loves,them, as a whole. 

He doesn't think he could choose between them, though. Not in a million years. He'd rather die than have to choose. 

They're yelling. Of course they are. They're always so crazy like this. Luke says he does it to make him laugh. 

It works. He smiles instead of laughing, though, because laughing hurts his chest.  
Ryan is crying. That's not good. Why is he crying? Maybe he's angry? Ryan only cries when he's really angry, though sometimes he cries when he wants something he can't have. 

What could he possibly want? Delirious can't think of a reason he'd be mad. 

He wants to comfort Ryan. Evan is there to do it for him though, and Delirious is thankful. 

His head feels fuzzy. His vision is blurring.  
His friends are suddenly above him, and they're showing all kinds of emotions. There are tears running down their faces, smiles showing bright, and worry in their eyes. 

Delirious tries to smile, but he isn't sure if he smiles or just imagines himself doing so. He doesn't know if he has the energy to smile anymore. 

He's exhausted. He could use a nap. 

They're speaking to him, but he hears nothing. He can barely make out the words “I love you, we love you,” coming from Evan, and vaguely registers a hand grabbing his. 

They're crying. He doesn't like this. He smiles, or at least he thinks he does. He wants to smile, he knows that for sure. 

Delirious can feel his eyes closing. He doesn't want them to close, but they do anyways. He's not ready to go to sleep, but if he has to, then he will. He'll sleep for now, he decides. His friends will be there when he wakes up later on, just like they always are. 

He hopes he has a nice dream again. A nice, happy dream, full of adventure and love.


End file.
